percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shifters
Ever sense there’s been life and death in this world there have been gods. Powerful being who bring the powers of emotion and the elements to this world. There where 2 nations of gods the Greeks and the Egyptians. There were also spirits; they were even more powerful then the gods. The grate spirits crated the elements and all things divine and mortal. These spirits also crated warriors called shifters. Humans with the power to change into huge powerful creatures to serve the gods and grate spirits. Shifters often had a spiritual connection to a god or some times with a grate spirits themselves. This story starts years ago in the golden age of the gods. Prequel, fall of Rip Tide Animals of the Aztec jungle were fleeing from the coming darkness. The ocean waves smashed into the rocky walls of a cliff side. Dark black clouds circled overhead. Dark tentacles were finding there way out of earth “Finley ill soon be freed of this pathetic prison.” Dread growled. Loam tried to grab Dreads mighty tentacles with vines but as soon as they touched the tentacles they died. Turning brown and then to dust in a matter of seconds. “Its no use sister he’s to powerful!” Rip Tide Called out to Loam as he dogged Dreads many tentacles. He gave Dread a powerful water blast but it barley had an effect. “There’s no way to beat him!” Loam cried out as she dogged more tentacles. Rip Tide realized what he had to do and flu into the middle of the swarm of tentacles. “What are you doing?” Loam shouted Rip Tide started changing strait at Dreads body and disappeared into the dark tentacles. “You think you can defeat me?” Dread laughed as Rip Tide charged in the darkness. Rip Tide cud feel Dread slowly draw life from him. “For Star.” Rip Tide muttered to himself as he cast an ancient spell. “What, No!” Dread roared a light blue light radiance in the mass of dark tentacles. The blue light turned white as the dark tentacles turned to dust and Dread was cast back to his prison beneath the Underworld. “Rip Tide!” Loam cried out for her brother. She landed and the gowned. Flowers and grass grew around her. “You can’t be gone.” After awhile Loam left to tell the other spirits that Rip Tide was gone. Once Loam left a group of Aztec warriors were looking over the battle ground and saw a glimmer of bronze and saw a sword with the design of Rip Tide. The grate spirit of all the worlds’ seas and rivers was trapped in the form of a fine sword for many years to come. Chapter 1, a hero is chosen part 1 of 2 (The next 2 chapters are allot like the book but please bare with it.) Percy Jackson walked into the museum with his best friend Grover. His class was going on a field trip to a new exhibit on spirits. The field trip was being led by Mr. Brunner; his teaching assistant Mrs. Frost and Mrs. Dodds. Mrs. Frost was apparently 25 but looked like a 18 year old; She was albino with soft blue eyes. Percy swore that Mrs. Frost was cheating on her husband for Mr. Brunner. Percy and Grover often made jokes abut it. The class made there way to the end of the museum were hieroglyphics of Egyptian gods and status Greek gods were all arrowed the room. At the end were 4 statuses of what looked to be dragons. “These four status hear represent the four elements that govern the universe.” Mrs. Frost started. “From the left there’s Inferno the grate spirit of fire.” She pointed to the dragon statue on the left end. He had a sharp piercing look in his eyes as if the statue was alive and staring right at him. The dragon stood proud and strong and had a scare on the left side of his face from his mouth to about his eye. Inferno had the classic red dragon look to him. sharp pointed back horns a muscular body four legs with sharp claws and his teeth were sharp looking like daggers. Two large bat like wings were tucked behind him. "The next one is Loam the grate spirit of earth." Mrs. Frost continued pointing to the statue to the right of Inferno. She had a much softer look to her an almost welcoming look to her. She had a muscular body but her two front end arms were replaced with huge bat like wings which were more forward allot more like a bat. She had two back legs with just as sharp claws just like Infernos on them. Her horns resembled a goats horns. Mrs. Frost pointed at the statue to the right of Loam. "This one is Helix the grate spirit of air." Helix had a much longer body and no legs but she had three pairs of bat like wings. Her face was more like a chine's dragon and she and had four smooth horns pointing back. "And the last one at the right end is Rip Tide the grate spirit of water." Mrs. Frost went on. Rip Tide had a long body too with no wings and four arms with webbed feet. His horns were pointing back then at each other. all his body was smooth looking like he cud easily move thru water. "If you look behind you there's another artefact that cote archaeologists' eyes." Mrs. Frost waved her hand slightly and the hole class including Percy turned around as if she pushed them all. The only one to notice or seemed to notice were Percy and Grover. In a glass case was a finally polished sword which was labelled Rip Tide out side the case. Under was some Egyptian hieroglyphics which in the middle had a picture of a boy that looked almost identical to Percy except for his cloths. What rely creped Percy out was when Grover pointed it out. "It look's like you." Grover said pointing at the tablet. "Oh rely, I dint notice." Percy tried to pay attention to something ells but was always drawn back to the sword. Mrs. Frost went on. "This sword was fawned in the ruins of an ancient Aztec temple. Yet tablets of the blade were found all over the ruins of Egypt as well as writing in the ruins of Greek and Rome cities and temples. The same story for three civilizations. one which was on the other side of the world to the other two." Percy started moving his had toward the grass case the sowed glowed a dime blue for a spite second. "Percy Jackson, what do you think your doing?" Mrs. Dodds almost hissed. The hole class turned there attention to Percy. "Nothing." Percy said defensively as he put his hand down. He looked over at Mr. Brunner not rely knowing why. He saw Mrs. Frost was whispering something to Mr. Brunner and he nodded. After what felt like eternity of teachers talking and dealing with Nancy Bobofit throwing gum and other things at there heads they were called for lunch. Out side the museum Percy and Grover sat at the water fountain. They were eating lunch Percy cud not get the image of the sword out of his head as if the sword had a mind of its own. He shuck his head to try and get rid of the image out of his head. "Is something wrong?" Grover asked before taking a bit of his apple. "Nothing." Percy responded; he felt like he was going insane '''weapons don't have life force there just objects...right?' ''Percy thot to reassure himself. That was when Nancy Bobofit and her ugly friends got bored of pick pocketing tourists and went over to bother Percy and Grover. "Hey look at the freaks." Nancy sneered at Grover and looked like she was abut to push him over into the fountain. "Just leave us alone." Percy really dint want to get in a fight with any one on this trip but he would if he had to. "Make me." Nancy was looking for a fight and if it hadn't been for Mrs. Dodds looking right at them he would have started swinging at her. Percy stood up "Leave now." There was a slight growl in his voice. "or what?" Nancy was just dying to get Percy in trouble. They both glared at each other until Nancy tried pushing Percy into the fountain. Percy wasn't sure what happened next but what he did understand was Nancy was in the fountain screaming. Mrs. Dodds looked over at Percy as if she was waiting for this day to come for the hole semester. Chapter 2, a hero is chosen part 2 of 2 "Percy Jackson!" Now Percy cud swear Mrs. Dodds hissed at him. "Your in trouble now." one of Nancy's friends scoffed. Mrs. Dodds glared at Percy as if she was ready to kill him. "Come with me." She ordered. Percy had no choice and followed behind her Grover looked up at Percy like he was being sent to the slotter house. Percy cud hear Mr. Brunner whisper to Mrs. Frost "follow him." and she nodded and casually followed behind Percy. Percy fallowed Mrs. Dodds deep into the museum until suddenly they stopped in an empty room. "So Rip Tide has chosen a shifter. Your such a fool." She turned around and starred down at Percy. "You were only delaying the inalienable. Dread will escape and destroy all of you pathetic spirits." Then she hissed as her jacket turned into a pair of leathery wings she grew sharp talons. Mrs. Dodds transformed into a Fury and flu up into the air and started circling above Percy. Percy reached into his pocket and fawned a pen which seemed oddly familiar. Mrs. Dodds swooped down her talons ready to tare into Percy's flesh. Percy dogged but didn't see she scratched him and blood was dripping down his chest. Mrs. Dodds spun around and had a dark smile showing her sharp pointy teeth. Percy looked down at the pen it gave off a faint blue light similar to the sword in the glass case. He almost instinctively took off the pen cap and the pen transformed into a sword. It was the same one as in the glass case in the museum. Mrs. Dodds swooped down for another shot; with no other options Percy swung the sword. It stabbed into Mrs. Dodds a blood curling scrim was heard as the monster turned to dust. Percy tried to catch his breath but something was wrong. He looked down seeing blood gushing down his chest. His vision became blurry and soon every thing went black. Mrs. Frost ran in. "Percy can you hear me?" She asked. There was no answer just a dyeing kid in her arms. She called the hospital knowing she cud not do anything to help him; at lest not hear. Later Percy woke up in a hospital bed. "Good your awake." A man said on a chair next to Percy's bed. Percy sat up "Who are you?" He asked a horrible feeling built in his stomach. "Child services, you put quit show outside the museum but that doesn't stop the fact you attacked school staff." The child service worker said. "What she attacked me. She had wings and claws she swooped down." Percy tried to explain but the child service looked like he cud care less. Out side the door Percy cud hear his mom yelling at what sounded like a police officer. "Let me in!" Sally shouted at the officer. "I just cant let you in. your sons a-" He tried to respond before being interrupted "My son dint do any thing!" Percy looked down at his hands. '''What happened Did I rely hurt an inisent teacher?' ''Percy wondered as his mom and the social worker agued. "Shut up." Percy muttered there was nothing but yelling and arguing he wanted it to stop. "Just shut up." Percy couldn't tell he was growling. The iv back started to shake, Percy's cup of water was starting to burst as if some one was making the water presser increase. "SHUT UP!" Percy screamed the iv and his cup water exploited from preacher. The room went silent every one looked at Percy but what rely got Percy's attention was that the social worker was... drooling as if he was hungry. The okword mood was broken by Grover and Mrs. Frost walking into the room. "Your all right." Grover said with a worm smile. Mrs. Frost took a long look at the social worker who seemed to keep his distance from her; then she examined the damage from the "Water preacher." "I'm fine." Percy was glade to see a smile. "I felt you needed some company after that horrible incident, so I got your friend." Mrs. Frost had the some tone of voice as my mom had usually. She looked over at Sully. "Pleaser to meet you." Mrs. Frost greeted Sully, seeing a friendly face defiantly calmed her down. "Nice to meet you too. you are?" Sully asked "Mrs. Frost I'm one of Percy's teachers." Mrs. Frost responded. Mrs. Frost looked over at Percy. "Do you mind if I talk to your mom out side?" She asked "Um, sure." He dint think he'd have a choice in the matter. Mrs. Frost and Sully went out side, the social worker fallowed. The police officer sat down giving a hungry look at Percy. "You now Percy there's other ways to get attention." Grover laughed. "What do you mean?" Percy asked. "No one tolled you? There's reporters every were out side the hospital. Did you rely attack Mrs. Dodds?" Grover asked with a concerned look. “No; not rely. At lest that thing wasn’t Mrs. Dodds.” Percy looked toward the window when he heard his Sally say “I… I under stand.” Mrs. Frost continued with. “Its for your sons best interests.” Percy looked back over at Grover. “You ok Grover?” Percy asked. “Ya; I’m fine I gees.” Grover looked down remembering his parents at home. “Hey don’t worry your going to see your parents soon.” Percy reassured Grover but he looked like he was going to burst out crying. Mrs. Frost and Sally walked in, The social worker was gone same with the officer who Percy swore was there a moment ago. "I believe this is yours." Mrs. Frost said handing Percy his pen, "You shod keep better care of your things." then she smiled warmly the same smile Sally always gave Percy. "Can I have a moment." Sally asked Mrs. Frost, She nodded and took Grover outside leaving Sally and Percy alone. Sally sat beside Percy "I... I shod have taken better care of you." Sally said looking like she was going to burst out crying. "Its ok mom." Percy said trying to stop himself from tearing up. "Pleas take this with you." Sally handed Percy a cell phone with a strange marking on the back. It looked like a circle with a star within it. "Give me a call the second you get settled. Alright." Sally asked. "Alright." Percy gave his mom a weak smile then she gave him a hug which nearly opened up his wounds. Percy fawned it strange how all his life his mom forbid him from touching a cell phone and now she was giving him one. Sally stud up and walked out of the room Mrs. Frost came back in with a plastic cup that had a strange liquid in it. "Drink this we don't have time to what." Mrs. Frost handed it to Percy and he drank it quickly. "Will they be here soon?" Grover asked. "There already here." Mrs. Frost answered. "Who's here?" Percy asked slightly frightened. "The dark spon they'll be here soon. and Percy?" Mrs. Frost said unhooking Percy from the machines. "Pleas call me Angle." Grover looked out side and stepped back in horror. "There coming back." Angle lifted Percy to his feet. "We need to go!" She ordered. "Where are we going? Who's after me?" Percy asked but without an answer Angle grabbed Percy and Grover's arm and with a white flash thy were out side the hospital. "Get into the car!" Angle ordered as she pushed Percy and Grover into her dark green pick up truck. Without hesitation the two boys ran into the truck slamming the door behind them. Angle climbed in and started the truck. They were leaving the hospital when Percy noticed that the claw marks from the monster were completely healed. "You two ok?" Angle asked once they were at a safe distance from the hospital. Both Percy and Grover nodded then Grover was nudged by a goat. "That's Alvaro." Angle said as Grover stared at the goat who was sitting right beside him. "Pleased to meet you Grover." Alvaro said clearly Grover stared at the goat then looked over at Percy. "Are goats supposed to talk?" Grover asked looking half dead. "Well guardians do." Alvaro said as Grover looked back at the goat. "Guardians?" Percy asked looking at Angle hoping for answers. "Guardians help protect Shifters from danger as well as train them for when they encounter danger. This is your Guardian Grover; you are a goat Shifter." Angle informed Grover, he just nodded trying to posses every thing as for Percy he had no clue what was going on. Chapter 3, Lost and found Angle explained that a Shifters were people who had the ability to shape shift into an animal. The Guardians were always the same as your animal form and that your form had a spiritual connection to a god, Greek or Egyptian. Almost like a demigod. Grover was fast asleep his head was resting on Alvaro's back but he dint seem to mind. Percy was sitting in the front beside Angle, he looked over and saw Angles engagement and wedding ring. "You rarely mention your husband." Percy started "I dint want to bore the class with my social life." Angle said glancing over at Percy. "Is he a Shifter too?" Percy asked looking over at Angle. "Yes he is." Angle replied. "What's his name?" Percy asked. Angle began to blush "His name Chiron." Percy remembered learning abut that in class and how Angle always blushed when she was on the subject. "Chiron, like the Greek trainer for hero's?" Percy asked thinking he was craze to think it was the Chiron from the legends, after all he died a long time ago in the stories. "The one and only." Angles face was 20 shades of red. "When did you two... you now... Marry?" Percy felt a bit acwerd on the subject. "1942." Angle answered "That was during world war 2." Percy was amassed and wondered, 'How old is Angle?' "Were almost here. Can you wake up Grover for me?" Angle requested. Percy shook Grover's leg and woke him up. Grover yawned then asked. "Are we there yet?" Angle responded "Almost." Grover sat up when Alvaro said "next time pleas ask before falling a sleep on me." Grover looked at his feet. "Sorry Alvaro." "Where's my Guardian?" Percy asked Angle. "You don't have one." Angle sighed. "Why?" "Because your a vassal, you weren't supposed to be a shifter but a grate spirit chose you." Percy sighed and looked out the window when the car came to a halt. "Is something wrong?" Grover asked after getting whiplash. "I cant help you now. head into the forest, Alvaro will lead you to the school." With that Angle vanished in a flash of light leaving the two boys and the talking goat alone in the truck. "Alright you two lets go." Alvaro said. Grover opened the side door and jumped out; Percy was close behind them as they headed into the thick woods. Hours past and the small party realized they were lost. "I thot you new where you were going!" Percy yelled at Alvaro. "Percy just relax, I'm sure someone will come looking for us... eventually." Grover tried to reassure every one but at this point he expected there was more chance of a bull charging at them then finding this school Angle was talking abut. There was ruslling in the bushes. Percy looked over but it was just a mouse. Then there was something else behind the bushes was the sound of hooves. Alvaro herd it to and was listening for whatever was making the sound. Then whatever was making the sound was running at them. Percy instinctively reached into his pocket and grabbed Rip Tide. "What's a pen going to do!?" Grover looked at the pen in Percy's hand. Alvaro looked in amassment at the pen and muttered "He's returned." Percy had no time to ask what Alvaro was talking abut because something was running at them fast. It had to be some kind of monster or demon because it was knocking over the trees as it charged them. Percy uncapped the pen turning it into a blade; Grover gave a look of amazement. Then without warning Grover was knocked 10 feet in the air by a monster commonly known as the minotaur. He looked over at Percy and made a noise that sounded like a laugh. He lunged to grab Percy but was stopped when Grover landed on the minotaur's back. The minotaur shuck himself wildly trying to get Grover off but Grover was holding on to the monsters horns for dear life. "MOOOO!" The monster roared trying to reach his back to get Grover off. "HELP ME!" Grover screamed, Alvaro charged at the minotaur's leg but all it did was annoy the monster. Percy stabbed the minotaur's leg; he roared and finally swung Grover off throwing him at a tree. Percy looked over to see Grover unconscious on the forest floor. Now it was personal; lucky for Percy they were in a thick part of the forest making charging to risky for the monster. Percy lunged at the minotaur stabbing his leg. The monster roared out in agony when vines rapt arrowed his body. A little girl who was barley 8 years old leaped out of the bushes "Mark! What in the gods name are you doing!" The little girl yelled at the monster. (She had black hair to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She was defiantly African by her chocolate skin.) "I was just giving them a prober welcome." He tried to laugh it off but was cut off by the crushing vines. "That's no way to treat friends." She glared at the monster. "Now say your sorry." She ordered. "Never." The minotaur grunted. The little girl pulled out a flute and almost plaid it when suddenly the monster cried out "OK! OK! I'm sorry; pleas don't hurt me!" "Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to them." The girl pointed at Percy and an unconscious Grover. The minotaur sighed. "I'm sorry." The little girl smiled "Now was that so hard?" The monster shuck his head. She played a sweet sounding tone on her flute and the vines broke free letting the monster out. Percy was on the ground traumatized when something even stranger happened. The minotaur started to change almost shift into another form in seconds the fearsome monster was... a human teenager. Chapter 4 Category:Original Character Category:Adventure Category:Friendship